City of Truro
City of Truro *'Number': 3717, originally 3440 *'Built': 1903 *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Designer': George Jackson Churchward *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Retired': 1961 *'Restored': 1984 City of Truro, is a steam engine who holds the record of being the first engine to attain the speed of 100 mp/h. Bio in the Railway Series City of Truro, first appeared in Duck and the Diesel Engine when the Railway Society visited. Duck, although shy at first, quickly befriended him, but Gordon was jealous of his record and attempted to go as fast as him, only to have his dome blown off on the viaduct. City of Truro was later referenced in Thomas and the Great Railway Show as being a member of the National Railway Museum. Bio in the television series City of Truro also appeared in the third season episode Gordon and the Famous Visitor. His name was not mentioned (though it appeared on a banner and his nameplate) and didn't speak, but, according to Duck, he is a celebrity. Gordon was jealous of the engine and tried to beat his speed record, only to have his dome blown off. Livery City of Truro is currently painted in Great Western brunswick green, lined out in orange and black, with black frames and the words, "Great Western" on his tender. In his appearances in the Railway Series and the television series, he had brown frames and the old Great Western Railway crest on his tender. Appearances Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) Television series * Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (does not speak; not named) * Season 16 - Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo) Magazine stories * 2007 - Surprise Visitor * 2010 - Surprise Visitor * 2012 - City of Truro Trivia * City of Truro's model was a "dummy" model, meaning it had no motors or driving gears. It was later repainted and used as a "scrap" model in later episodes. * In Season 8, City of Truro's tender was reused for the ghost engine in Halloween. * Although he did not appear with a face in the Railway Series or television series, he can be seen with a face in the 1980 annual and the magazine story, Surprise Visitor. * Presently, the real City of Truro is now on static display at the National Railway Museum following a tube failure in February 2013. * City of Truro appeared in a book of famous railway engines in the Season 16 episode Flash Bang Wallop! * City of Truro's smokebox door is that of a German BR 80 (the same class as Marklin). Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Bandai (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) Quotes :"Good riddance!" grumbled Gordon. "Chatting all night keeping important engines awake, who is he away way?" :"He's City of Truro. He's famous." :"As famous as me. Nonsense!" :"He's famousier than you. He went 100 miles an hour before you were drawn or thought of!" :"So he says. But I didn't like his looks. He's got no dome!" said Gordon darkly. "Never trust domeless engines, their not respectable!" - Gordon and Duck arguing about City of Truro, "Domeless Engines." Gallery File:Awdry'sCityofTruromodel.jpg File:DomelessEnginesRS2.PNG File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor37.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor42.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor44.png|City of Truro's tender File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor47.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor67.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach14.jpg|Thomas and City of Truro's model File:StepneyGetsLost38.png|Scrap City of Truro in Stepney Gets Lost File:Halloween5.png|City of Truro's tender used as on a ghost engine in Halloween File:FlashBangWallop!9.png File:CityofTrurobyEdgarHodges.png|City of Truro as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:CityofTruro1979annual.jpg|City of Turo in an Annual File:CityofTruro1980annual.jpg File:SurpriseVisitor4.png|City of Truro with a face File:ERTLCityofTruro.jpg|ERTL City of Truro File:ERTLCityofTruro2.PNG File:BandaiTECityofTruro.jpg| Bandi TEC City of Truro File:CityofTruro.jpg|The real City of Truro File:CityofTruro2013.jpg|City Of Truro at the NRM 2013 Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:National Railway Museum Category:Real Engines Category:4-4-0 Category:Visiting Engines